Who is that girl?
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: El sol ya no brilla como antes, no desde que Su amor platónico y su mejor amiga están saliendo. Pero un pelirrojo ha caido para ayudarla, y ella también lo ayudara a él, aun que esta ayuda causará un malentendido, ¿Que hacer? Ichihime y Renruki
1. La Reina de Primavera

He aqui un new fic ichihime que se me ocurrio con la cancion "who is that girl" de Hillary Duff, que la escuchaba mientras hacía mi "lgendaria caminata hacia la U" (Nombre nominado por Josefo XD)

Como Desesperación, lo más probable es que sea de 3 capitulos solamente...o a lo mejor 4, aunque en ese caso, seria el...epilogo

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Who is that Girl?**

**Capitulo 1: Reina de Primavera.  
**

Se veía la actividad en la escuela, los profesores bajando de sus autos, o llegando a pie, caminando hacía la sala de maestros para recoger el libro de asistencia y hablar con sus colegas para matar el rato antes de ir a entregar conocimientos. Los alumnos caminaban alegres o deprimidos solos o con sus grupos de amigos, con destino a sus salones, o a un pasillo en especial donde hablaban antes de ir a clases o al baño.

Entre aquella multitud, se veía la silueta de una mujer de curvas bien proporcionadas, de una cabellera larga hasta la cintura, liso y de un intenso color naranja, adornado con un par de orquillas. Sus ojos eran grises, siempre se mostraban alegres, pero hoy no, desde hace unos días, ya no brillaban como antes, su brillo fue reemplazado por nubes de la depresión.

Se detuvo cuando llego a su salón, las puertas estaban abiertas, pero aún así, no se movió, no se atrevía, le faltaba fuerzas y todo por lo que encontró. Sus ojos abiertos veían con horror y dolor como hablaban dos personas, un pelinaranja de ojos marrones y una pelinegra de ojos violetas. Cerró sus ojos, quería llorar, gritar, golpear y más, sentía un nudo en su garganta, rogaba que nadie le hablase o lloraría.

Sintió un peso en su hombro, giro su rostro a su izquierda, encontrándose con la mirada seria y comprensiva de un muchacho de cabello rojo, que le sonreía levemente, tratando de darle ánimos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, en señal de gratitud.

-Hola Renji-kun.

-Yosh Orihime, ¿Entramos?

-Gracias-Susurro y entraron.

-¿No creen que están muy acaramelados?-Le pregunto con burla a la pareja que se encontraba adentro.

-No fastidies, Renji-Hablo el muchacho de cabello naranja-Buenas Inoue.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun-Sonriendo como podía, era una sonrisa falsa, hasta sus sonrisas que brillaban como el sol, se habían apagado, solo quedaba una oscura sombra.

-¿Estas bien Inoue?-Pregunto la pequeña de ojos violetas-Durante estos días has estado muy rara.

-No me pasa nada-Negando y moviendo sus manos en forma de negación-Estoy bien como siempre-Sonriendo-¡Ah! ¡Tatsuki-chan!-Acercándose a la mencionada, tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de su dolor visual.

-Buenos días Orihime-Viéndola fijamente, estaba tratando de entrar a su mente-No lo superas aún.

-Lo siento-Susurro-Estoy feliz por ellos, son mis mejores amigos, pero…-Agachando la cabeza-…el dolor no se va.

Su tristeza cambio a sorpresa porque repentinamente se le pego algo por atrás y sus pechos eran tocados por fuerzas y se los movían mientras oía un potente "Hime-sama". Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando su amiga levanto su pie y oyó algo caer al suelo.

-B-Buenos días Chizuru-chan…

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!-Estallo Tatsuki-¡Deja de molestar a Orihime, sucia lesbiana!

-¡No permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe del amor de Hime-chan!-Abrazándola nuevamente.

-¡Muere y renace como hombre!-Volviendo a golpearla.

_Amor._ Pensó Orihime, viendo a sus amigas pelear, se giro para ver a la pareja de novios y Shinigami, discutiendo entre si, ante la mirada divertida de Renji, no importaba si eran novios, prometidos o hasta una pareja de recién casados, ellos nunca dejarían de molestar al otro.

Pero luego pensó: ¿Cómo lo tomaba el pelirrojo? ¿Sufría por dentro? ¿Necesitaba consuelo y ánimos como ella? Si es así, lo ayudaría.

-Renji-kun-Llamo, acercándose-Dijiste que te gustaban los pasteles de Tsuki, ¿No?

-Si, son deliciosos-Sonriendo ampliamente-Mejor que la cocina de Rukia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Renji?!-Estallo una molesta Rukia.

-Sí, eso es cierto-Apoyo Ichigo-Ni pan tostado puedes hacer-Burlándose de su novia.

-¡Ya veras!-Rukia lo golpeo en la rodilla con una patada, por lo que el muchacho hizo una expresión de dolor, apretaba la quijada para no gritar.

-¿A qué vino la pregunta Orihime?

-Bueno Renji-kun, después de clases, ¿Te gustaría ir allá conmigo? Yo invito.

-¡Oh! ¡No desperdiciaré comida gratis! ¡Acepto!

-¡Genial! Será divertido-Sonriendo.

Rukia e Ichigo no lo entendían, pero a pesar de haberse sorprendidos por aquella invitación que su amiga le dio a Renji, les hizo sentir un extraño hormigueo, ¿Qué era? No lo entendían, solo entendían una cosa: No querían que Renji y Orihime estuviesen juntos y solos en un lugar, ¿Pero por qué?

-No pueden-Dijeron a la vez, para luego verse sorprendidos entre ellos, ¿Oyeron bien? ¿Dijeron las palabras correctas?

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto Orihime, confundida ante su actitud.

-¿Estas enferma Rukia?-Pregunto Renji algo preocupado.

-No, no me pasa nada-Tose-Olviden lo que dije, estaba soñando en que algo le hacían a mi pobre Chappy.

Llego el maestro, por lo que todos se sentaron en sus asientos. Mientras él daba la clase, los alumnos ponían atención, salvo algunos, entre ellos, Orihime, quien hacía cualquier cosa en su cuaderno, menos tomar apuntes. Giraba su vista hacía la ventana, para poder ver el reflejo de Ichigo, quien estaba viendo hacía otra dirección, por lo que no se daba cuenta, no se daba cuenta que él la estaba observando a ella. Un poco inseguro.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

Vio nuevamente el pizarrón y agacho la cabeza.

Como siempre, sentía que la hora pasaba lenta y tortuosa, así es como se sentía desde que su mejor amiga y el hombre que amaban, comenzaban a salir juntos, nuevamente sintió aquel nudo en la garganta, aquella necesidad de llorar…como deseaba arrancarse los ojos y no ver más aquella tortuosa imagen.

_**¿Por qué tiene que ser ella la que vive mi sueño?**_

_**¿Por qué es ella y no yo quien está a su lado?**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo ser la prisionera de tus brazos?**_

_**¿Por qué me has prohibido tus labios?**_

_**Pero no puedo odiarte**_

_**No puedo odiar a la afortunada.**_

_**Porque los quiero a ambos, a mi mejor amiga y a mi persona especial.**_

_**No me queda más opción que estar a la distancia.**_

_**No me queda otro remedio que apoyarte y aconsejarte como mantener la relación que me lastima.**_

_**Porque soy tu "amiga".

* * *

**_

Las clases finalizaron con total normalidad. La mujer de nombre de princesa, oía como la pareja hacía planes de que hacer mientras le daba la espalda para guardar sus cuadernos en su maleta, ante la preocupada mirada de Tatsuki. Orihime trataba de verse "normal" para no preocuparla a ella y a nadie, pero esa palabra ya no está en su modo de vida.

Alzo su cabeza cuando le taparon la luz, notando que era Renji, con sus facciones relajadas de siempre, con una sonrisa leve que le dedicaba y ella devolvió con gusto, nuevamente agradeciendo su apoyo silencioso.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Renji-kun, ¿De qué torta te gustaría probar?-Comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-Mmmmm…hay muchas opciones de que probar, lo veré allá.

-Yo quisiera uno de chocolate, fresa, pai de limón… ¿Qué más…?

Caminaron hacía dicho lugar, hablando y riendo, Orihime se sentí muy relajada, hace tiempo que no se sentía así y todo gracias a su buen amigo Renji, se pregunto si Renji pensaba lo mismo, quería saber lo que pensaba y sentía sobre la relación de sus amigos, ¿Pero cómo? No es solo llegar y lanzar la bomba, a lo mejor, debería blandear un poco la atmosfera a través del dulce.

Entraron, pidieron su orden y continuaron hablando mientras esperaban, aunque de vez en cuando, Renji miraba su móvil, por si había un mensaje o anuncio de emergencia.

-Renji-kun…-Susurro una vez que la mesera llego con su pedido para luego retirarse-Me gustaría hablar contigo-Confeso, para luego tomar de su malteada.

-Adelante, soy todo oído-Comiendo de su pastel con la mano, sin necesidad de un cubierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes…con respecto a lo de Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san?

Vio como se sorprendió ante sus palabras, bajando el pastel para regresarlo a su plato y luego chuparse los dedos. Tomo de su malteada y lanzo un suspiro.

-Para serte sincero, estoy igual que tú-Sonriendo levemente-¿Pero qué hacer? No fuimos correspondidos, debemos seguir adelante, apoyándolos y desear la felicidad de ambos.

La chica abrió sus ojos ante sus palabras, muy pocas veces lo veía tan sincero y con tanto tacto, en verdad esas palabras le habían llegado profundo, tanto que sus lágrimas adornaron sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa, la primera después de meses, una sonrisa de verdad, una que iluminaba tanto como el sol.

-Arigatou Renji-Se atrevió a tomarlo de las manos, sin borrar aquellas expresiones.

-No hay de que Orihime, cuenta con mi apoyo para ayudarte.

-Tú también, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Entonces hagamos esto: Tratemos de superar esto, pasando el tiempo juntos, como amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ichigo caminaba solo hacía la escuela, con la mochila y mano detrás de su hombro derecho y pensativo, había imaginado en sus sueños a Orihime y Renji solos, y no sabía por qué, quería romperle la cabeza al pelirrojo, por atreverse a ello, si la tocaba o besaba…lo pagaría…

_¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando? Inoue es mi amiga, ¡Mi AMIGA! Yo estoy saliendo con Rukia. Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo estos extraños sentimientos de rabia y…?_

-¿Celos?-Susurro pensativo, sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser cierto-Estoy pensando en tonterías.

Una vez que llego, y caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo de su escuela, levanto su brazo libre de forma despreocupada, dándole en la cara de Keigo, quien corría hacía él, gritando su nombre.

-Buenos días Keigo.

-¡Ichigo, no me trates así cuando vengo a darte noticias!-Lloriqueando.

-¿Noticias?-Confundido.

-¡Orihime-chan y Abarai-san están saliendo!

Ichigo lo vio asombrado y sorprendido, ¿Había oído bien? Inoue Orihime y Abarai Renji estaban juntos, ¿Ellos? ¿Sus mejores amigos? ¿Era en serio o estaba soñando? ¿Cómo debería tomarse esto? ¿Cómo si no le diese importancia? ¿Pero como si su corazón latía y lo único que quería era romperle la cabeza a su amigo de cabello rojo?

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No será otro tonto rumor?

-¡La presidenta del periodismo los vio! ¡Les saco fotos y lo público en el diario de la escuela!

Ichigo corrió hacía el aula de periodismo, para ver ese tonto diario y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, maldita presidenta que no solo le arruina la mañana, sino que también se anda metiendo en las cosas que no le concierne. Al llegar y entrar, vio una gran foto de la "pareja", a los miembros y a la presidenta vendiendo el diario.

-¡Kurosaki!-Exclamo la presidenta-¿Acaso vienes por uno?

El muchacho no respondió, su mirada seguía fija en la foto grande que estaba pegada en el pizarrón de plumón con cinta adhesiva: Renji y Orihime, sentado en una mesa pequeña y tomados de las manos y Orihime sonriendo como siempre. El título decía "Otro cuento de hadas se ha iniciado, la princesa de la escuela sale con el brabucón"

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Es el diario, listo-Dijo la presidenta del periodismo como si nada.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero a la noticia!

-Pues lo que ves, Inoue-san y tu amigo están saliendo, no había sentido una noticia así de placentera desde que tú sales con la linda de Kuchiki-san.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

-Eso hago, es mi deber como la presidenta del periodismo avisar a sus queridos compañeros de la escuela, lo que ocurre entre nosotros-Levanta un pie, apoyándolo en la silla y lleva una mano hacía el techo, señalándolo con su dedo índice-¡Ese es mi trabajo y meta, si hay una noticia que tienen derecho a saber, lo sabrán!

-Esa es nuestra presidenta-De fondo, sus "subordinadas" aplaudían maravilladas ante las palabras de su "líder".

-¿O acaso…te molesta?-Viendo a Ichigo con una mirada seria y una sonrisa burlona-¿Estas celoso de aquella relación? ¿Estás usando a Kuchiki-san para llegar a la princesa de nuestra escuela?-Lanzaba, con un micrófono en su mano, ansiosa por sus respuestas.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Estalló.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te molesta el hecho de que estén juntos?

-¡No me molesta eso!

-¿Qué te molesta entonces?

-¡NADA!-Y se va dando un portazo.

-Tiene la mentalidad de un niño-Dijo la presidenta con una pequeña risa de burla.

* * *

-¡Esto es inaceptable!-Exclamo Tatsuki, haciendo una pelota con el periódico-Mataré a Kaede-Juro.

Esta vez, Orihime no pudo decir algo para tranquilizar a la fiera, estaba igual que sorprendida que sus compañeros, o tal vez más, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los latidos de su corazón hablaban de la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos, ¿Qué hacer? ¿No es obvio? Debía ir donde Kaede y resolver el malentendido.

-Solo hay que explicarle las cosas-Dijo con una sonrisa de paz-De seguro entenderá.

-¿Le explicarás que solo estaban saliendo porque ambos fueron rechazados inconscientemente?-Alzando una ceja.

-No así, solo le diré que lo malinterpreto todo, que no estamos saliendo, no tengo por qué entrar en detalle, ¿no crees?

-Esta bien, pero iré contigo…sino entiende a la buena, será a la mala.

Como las clases estaban por comenzar, tuvieron que dejarlo para la hora del almuerzo, pro no se esperaban que al llegar a su salón, Orihime fuera acosada por sus compañeras, queriendo saber los detalles de su relación con Renji y lo mismo le ocurría a él, los muchachos querían detalles de cómo era la dulce Orihime en una relación.

Agradecieron la llegada de su maestra y de inmediato se sentaron.

-Como deben recordar, el baile de primavera se acerca y hoy se cerraba las votaciones para la "Reina de Primavera"…

-¡Y nuestra Hime-sama estaba nominada!-Interrumpió Chizuru con corazoncitos.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Orihime sorprendida-¿Yo estaba nominada?

-Llevamos esto hace un mes Orihime, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-Pregunto Tatsuki sin creérselo.

-No tenía ni idea-Confeso apenada.

El profesor tosió para llamar nuevamente la atención-Como deben recordar, la "Reina d Primavera" tendrá no solo una coronación, sino tendrá que hacer una presentación musical a los estudiantes…

Nuevamente fue interrumpido (pobre sensei XD) pero fue porque la puerta se deslizo de golpe, dejando entrar a una muchacha de cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Su nombre es Kaede Yumichika, la presidenta de periodismo.

-Yumichika-san, estamos en clases-Alego el maestro.

-Pido disculpas sensei, pero tengo que dar un aviso como presidenta del comité del baile.

-Esta bien, pero que se rápido.

-¡Inoue Orihime-san!-Caminando hacía la mencionada.

-¡H-Hai!-Poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Felicidades, nuestra adorada princesa se ha convertido en Reina, la "Reina de Primavera"-Haciendo una reverencia-Ahora todos nosotros somos tus leales súbditos.

La clase exclamaban emocionados, aplaudían y gritaban felicitaciones a Orihime, quien seguía de pie, pero asombrada, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era la reina de primavera? El carmín invadió sus mejillas y agacho su cabeza apenada, recibiendo un abrazo de felicitación por parte de Tatsuki.

* * *

Genial, me salio un lado poetico en lok escribi con negro XD

ojala les haya gustado


	2. Complice

Y aqui tienen finalmente continuación de Who is that girl, gracia spor la pasciencia y los comentarios

Bleach es de tite kubo sensei...dale tite! XD(No pregunten, simplemente se me dio por decirlo XD)

**Capitulo 2: Cómplice.**

Finalmente las campanas para la hora del almuerzo sonaron. Como Orihime no trajo el suyo y se moría de hambre, con Tatsuki, decidieron ir a la cafetería por algo para comer antes de ir a enfrentar a Kaede.

-Esto esta delicioso.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila cuando una vieja loca esta divulgando sobre ti.

-Pero Tatsuki-chan, cuando le expliques lo sucedido, de seguro se disculpará.

-Eres demasiado confiada – Cruzándose de brazos. A su mente viene la imagen de un molesto Ichigo y de una incrédula Rukia – Aunque…

-¿Ocurre algo Tatsuki-chan? – Pregunto interesada, quería saber el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor, de molesta a analizadora.

-No, solo estaba pensando.

Estaban llegando cuando ven a Renji. El pelirrojo lucía confuso y tenía una mano tras su cabeza, rascándosela en busca de ideas.

-Hola Abarai – Saludo la muchacha de corta cabellera.

-¿Qué haces ahí de pie Renji-kun?

-Es solo que estoy pensando en como hablarle a esa periodista sin que diga algo erróneo.

-Nosotras también íbamos a ir, tengo que explicarle que todo fue…

-O tal vez no sea necesario – Murmuro Tatsuki – Podemos seguir con esta farsa un poco más… Hasta el baile.

-¿Qué? – Tanto Renji como Orihime la miraron con sorpresa e incredibilidad.

-¿De qué estas hablando Tatsuki-chan?

-Confíen en mí – Recordando nuevamente las expresiones de Ichigo y Rukia – Si tenemos suerte, las cosas terminaran como en realidad debieron ser. Además… si están juntos, a lo mejor, podrían ayudarse a olvidar al otro – Sonrió, era obvio que algo tramaba, pero sus amigos eran demasiado "ingenuos" para ver la verdad tras esa sonrisa.

-¿Solo hasta el baile? – Pregunto Renji.

-Solo hasta el baile – Prometió.

-No lo se, Tatsuki-chan, no se me da el mentir.

-Pero contarás con mi ayuda y la de Renji.

-¿No te molesta Renji-kun?

-Hey, estaré saliendo con la mujer más linda de la escuela, ¿Por qué me molestaría? – Orihime se sonrojo por su cumplido, por eso agacho su cabeza.

-Oh si, ya parecen una pareja de verdad – Fueron las palabras de Tatsuki, en el momento que movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación. También tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, pensando en lo divertido que sería.

* * *

-Orihime – La muchacha alzo su mirada, encontrando los ojos de Renji.

Sus compañeros de inmediato miraron a la "nueva pareja", entre ellos, Rukia e Ichigo. Orihime de inmediato se sintió nerviosa por todos esos pares sobre ella, especialmente de la verdadera persona de la cual estaba enamorada. En realidad le sería difícil hacer esa farsa, pero como dijo Tatsuki, contaba con ella y con Renji.

-¿Si…Ri-kun? – Algunas chicas no pudieron ocultar el asombro, ya estaban usando apodos cariñosos entre las parejas de enamorados.

-Bueno… Hime… ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Claro Ri-kun – Sonríe – Solo si prometes que prepararás uno de tus mejores platillos de los que tanto me hablaste.

-Trato hecho Hime – Y delante de todos, se fueron tomados de la mano.

Los demás no paraban de hablar de lo que había ocurrido, unos decían que aún no lo podían creer, otros (la mayoría mujeres), pensaban que se veían geniales juntos, que esa "combinación" de personalidades era ideal para una novela romántica. Claro que habían dos personas que no les gustaba para nada ese hecho, tenían una venita en la cabeza y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que en realidad, todo fuese un sueño, o peor, que se separasen, pero YA.

-¿Te molesta acaso? – Pregunto Rukia, clavando su mirada en Ichigo.

-Por supuesto que no – Ve hacía otro lado – Son mis amigos, pueden salir si quieren.

-Sí, es verdad – Se cruza de brazos – Diablos.

-¿Diablos de qué?

-Nada, es solo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-No le dijiste que sales conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? – Tomo su bolso - ¿Y que tanto te molesta?

-No me molesta, pero a ti sí.

-Tonterías – Yéndose del salón.

-En verdad que esto es divertido – Fueron las palabras de Tatsuki, muerta de risa.

* * *

Orihime y Renji estaban en el departamento de la muchacha. Como se lo prometió, Renji estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. El pelirrojo le había asegurado que sus comidas eran deliciosas, incluso su capitán había confesado el buen cocinero que era. En cambio, Orihime tenía la vista clavada en una hoja de diario, se encontraba pensativa, le habían dicho que una de las cosas que tendrá que hacer en el baile era que debía cantar una canción.

-Me rindo – Murmuro lanzando un suspiro.

-No digas eso – Animaba Renji desde la cocina, con su optimismo de siempre con tal de confortarla – Ya verás que sabrás que hacer.

-Pero es en serio Renji, no se me ocurre.

-Se te ocurrirá algo, te lo aseguro.

-Debe ser porque no estoy de ánimos de cantar _mentiras_ – Confeso con la cabeza gacha. Renji entendió de inmediato sus palabras.

La radio estaba prendida. El aparato transmitió una canción que ocasiono que Orihime abriese sus ojos sorprendida. Esa canción… iba con ella…

**Expresaba lo que ella sentía en realidad.**

**-**¡Esa! – Exclamo.

* * *

La familia Kurosaki estaba preocupada por Ichigo, estaba raro desde que volvió de la escuela, comenzando con el hecho de que recibió los gritos, burlas y golpes de su padre sin devolver nada, simplemente decía "lo que digas" y hasta ayudo a Yuzu a cocinar y preparar la cena sin la necesidad de que ella dijese algo.

-Gracias por la comida – Susurro. Se puso de pie con el plato en su mano derecha y lo metió al lavaplatos. Alzo su mano y se fue con dirección a su cuarto.

-Ichi-nii esta raro – Murmuro Karin.

-¿Estará enfermo? – Pregunto Yuzu.

-¿Tú sabes algo Rukia-chan? – Pregunto Isshin, viendo a su "nueva hija" con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No – Negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque tú también estas rara Rukia – Hablo Yuzu.

-¿Acaso se pelearon? – Pregunto Karin.

Mala idea lanzar esa pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Más te vale que el incompetente de mi hijo no te haya hecho nada malo, Rukia-chan! ¡Porque ahora mismo…!

-No – Rukia movía sus manos en forma de negación – Descuide señor, no me ha hecho nada… Y no nos hemos peleado. – Se pone de pie – Voy a salir unos momentos.

Tendido en su cama, Ichigo meditaba sobre su extraño comportamiento. Se supone que esto no tenía sentido, no por el hecho de que de la noticia, a pesar que eso aún no lo podía aceptar, sino porque no entendía el por qué le molestaba tanto el que estén juntos, ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Además, él ya sale con Rukia.

_Son mis amigos, si quieren estar juntos, bien por ellos, pero… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Por qué quiero romperle la cara a Renji? ¿Por qué… me molesta que Inoue le sonría a él y no a mí? Soy un maldito lío._

Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho y la imagen de Inoue, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que brillaban como el sol le invaden la mente, incluso podía oír su energético "Kurosaki-kun" que tanto le gustaba…

Sacude su cabeza, no podía pensar así.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, su mano izquierda lo hizo puño para golpearse levemente la cabeza, diciéndose lo tonto que era.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y el estómago se le revolvió cuando recordó aquel día en que le dijo a Inoue la verdad… Cuando le dijo que salía con Rukia. Incluso podía escuchar de nuevo su sorprendida voz.

_-¿Sales…con Kuchiki-san…? – Su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa por esa noticia, pero había algo en sus ojos, estos estaban dolidos, incluso creyó que en cualquier momento lloraría. Vio como se mordió el labio inferior levemente y oculto sus ojos con sus flecos – En verdad… ¡En verdad que es una sorpresa, Kurosaki-kun! – Cuando lo vio, estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa golpeo a Ichigo, se sintió un estúpido, cobarde, un pecador por haber atrevido a dañarla, lo podía ver con claridad, esa sonrisa no era sincera, era una falsa, ya no estaba brillando como el sol y aún así, no se atrevía a decir o hacer algo – Espero que su relación duré, me alegro… por ustedes dos._

-¿En verdad te alegro la noticia Inoue? – Apretó la quijada – Debo dejar de hacer tonterías, yo… ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que siento?

* * *

Rukia estaba igual que Ichigo. Estaba sentada en el columpio del parque, pensando en lo mismo que Ichigo, el por qué le molestaba aquella salida entre sus amigos.

_¡Inoue es mi amiga! ¡No debería molestar que salga con Renji! ¿Será que tengo miedo a que salgan lastimados? Estupideces, eso no puede ser… ¡Ah, soy idiota! ¡Esto cabrea!_

-Será mejor que regrese, ya es tarde o preocuparé a las hermanas de Ichigo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día. De nuevo los habitantes de Karakura hacían sus rutinas normales. Se podía ver a Kaede saliendo de una tienda comiendo un emparedado, ella no acostumbraba comer en su casa, ya que odiaba estar en el mismo lugar que su padrastro, ya que este la trataba como una basura.

Al terminar de comer, saca de su bolso una caja individual que en su interior tenía jugo de manzana, y lo abrió con ayuda de su pajilla.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando frente a ella estaba nada menos que Tatsuki. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados y con su expresión relajada de siempre. Kaede no se intimido, pero eso si, sentía curiosidad por saber el por qué le obstruía el paso.

-¿Acaso piensas golpearme Arisawa?

-Debería, pero no… ¿Qué tan grande es tu poder en la escuela?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me ayudes en algo.

* * *

-¿Fiesta de antifaces? – Fue la pregunta de todo el salón.

-Así es – Fue la respuesta de Kaede, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Pero solo los chicos. Ellos se pondrán los antifaces y una peluca que yo seleccionaré. La Reina de primavera elegirá a uno como su compañero para bailar un vals y al final, el ganador le revelará su identidad y le ofrecerá su rosa. Si ella lo recibe, significa que te ve como algo más que amigos.

-¿Tendré que…? – Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo con solo pensarlo. Los muchachos estaban revoloteando, comentando lo mucho que les gustaría ser el afortunado.

-Y es obligación que todos participen… Y al decir obligación, me refiero a ti, Kurosaki – Apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y viéndolo seriamente.

-Urusai – Se quejo, viendo la ventana como si nada.

-Oh si, esto será muy emocionando – Aseguro Tatsuki, viendo a ambos pelinaranjas.


	3. Noche contigo

Despues de mucho tiempo, aqui tienen continuacion de este fic, el PENULTIMO capitulo XD finalmente termine con unos de mis pendientes de objetivo veraniego XDD(vacaciones de verano hasta marzo)

Despues de tanto obstaculo, otros fics y flojera...al fin!

Intente por todos los medios terminarlo antes de este domingo ya que saldre de viaje a argentina! wii!

disfruten del capitulo

Bleach es de tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 3: Noche Contigo.**

_**Una noche es suficiente para descubrir la verdad.**_

_**Una noche es suficiente para entender tu corazón.**_

_**Una noche es suficiente para tomar una decisión.**_

_**¿Qué verdad vas a descubrir?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te dice?**_

_**¿Qué decisión tomaras?**_

_**¡Decide ya o la perderás!**_

_-Kurosaki-kun… - De nuevo esa melodiosa voz retumbaba sus oídos. De nuevo esos grises ojos estaban en sus sueños…_

_No te alejes de mí, Inoue._

-No otra vez – Susurro Ichigo al abrir sus ojos.

Maldijo al ver que eras las cuatro de la mañana, nuevamente había tenido ese sueño y sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir, así que decide levantarse e ir a su armario en busca de ropa de calle, saldría a pasear en busca de paz. Tal vez el aire fresco le ayudaría refrescar su mente y descifrar el significado de sus sueños.

Con unos pantalones azules y una pollera color blanco con un 15 rojo en el centro, sale de su casa en absoluto silencio para no despertar a nadie. Sus pies lo llevaron a la plaza y decidió pasar a una máquina que estaba cerca para tomar una bebida, una cola para ser exactos y se sienta en una banca que estaba al lado, abre la lata y no duda en tomar del contenido.

-¿Qué diablos me esta ocurriendo? – Pasa su mano libre por sus hebras naranjas y respira profundamente. – Estos sueños me van a volver loco. ¿Por qué debo preocuparme de que esos dos salgan? Son libres de hacer lo que quieren, yo ando con… con Rukia. – Vuelve a tomar de su bebida al percatarse de que esas palabras salieron con arrepentimiento.

* * *

Era un nuevo día de escuela, se podía ver a Ichigo caminar despreocupadamente y con su mochila colgando del hombro, aunque la verdad, su mente seguía en otro lado. No tarda en oír unos pasos que se acercaba a él cada vez más rápido y él, en respuesta, alza su brazo libre, justo a tiempo para golpear a alguien que había gritado su nombre.

-Hola Keigo.

-Bueno… días Ichigo. – Y cae desplomado al suelo. – Eso ha dolido, eres muy cruel.

-Lo que digas. – Y entra a su salón.

-Buenos días Ichigo.

-Buenas Mizuiro. – Alzando su mano y caminando hacía su pupitre.

-¿Y esa cara de pordiosero? – Fue el cordial saludo de Tatsuki.

-No fastidies, no dormí bien anoche. – Sentándose y deja su mochila sobre la mesa.

-De seguro habrás soñado cosas pervertidas. – Se burla apoyando su mano en la cabellera de su amigo.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Keigo o mi padre? – Le preguntó molesto y con un rubor en sus mejillas por tales palabras.

-Ichigo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. – A Keigo le brillaban los ojos, veía a Ichigo lleno de orgullo y con el pulgar elevado. – Es normal en hombres sanos como nosotros tener alguna fantasía, así que no te…

-Cállate. – Le ordeno al momento que le da un puñete en la cara para interrumpir su discurso.

-Sí… lo siento.

Cuando llego Rukia al salón, Tatsuki alzo una ceja al notar que ella había saludado a todos, menos a Ichigo y se sentó en su respectivo pupitre y al parecer, eso no preocupo para nada al peli-naranja. Los dos miraban en direcciones diferentes y atrapados en su propio mundo.

_¿Ichigo se abra avispado_? Pensó intrigada y luego se vuelve a abrir la puerta. – Ah, Orihime, Abarai… Buenos días.

La nueva pareja de la escuela había llegado juntos y hablando animadamente de recetas de cocina exóticas que habían pillado o que el pelirrojo le sirvió en la cena de anoche, se veían tan felices que por eso Rukia e Ichigo gruñeron. Alzan sus cabezas al mismo tiempo cuando oyen el saludo de Tatsuki.

-Buenos días Tatsuki-chan. – Saludo Orihime alegre como siempre.

-Yo Arisawa. – Renji alzo su mano.

E_sto es realmente divertido, más de lo que pensé._ Tatsuki caminaba hacía ellos con una sonrisa alegre que denotaba desconfianza. _Me declaro un genio, ellos me lo agradecerán en el futuro._

-¿Y esas caras?

-Nos estamos sintiendo incómodos de tantas miradas. – Le responde Renji señalando con su pulgar a los demás estudiantes que murmuraban en voz baja.

-Me siento mal de andar con esta actuación, Tatsuki-chan. – Orihime mira discretamente a la gente que estaba detrás de ella, específicamente a Ichigo y le llamo la atención que él estuviera con el ceño fruncido y lejos de Rukia, ¿Habrán discutido?

-No tienen que preocuparse, esta noche acabara el baile… y terminara excelente para ustedes cuatro. – Apostó la capitana con una sonrisa confiada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh? – La "pareja del año" se confunde ante sus palabras.

En eso, Rukia ve a través de la puerta pasar a alguien con destino a su propio salón, se levanta rápidamente y sale de forma apresurada sin decir nada a nadie, sus allegados miraban curiosos y extrañados, menos Ichigo, quien seguía indiferente con la vista en la ventana y eso fue notado por Orihime.

_¿Se habrán peleado?_

Las clases habían seguido con naturalidad y en la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes notaron que había panfletos en todos los rincones de la escuela con una noticia que los dejaba boquiabiertos.

_**¡LA PAREJA HA TERMINADO SU RELACIÓN!**_

El título escrito en mayúscula, con letras grandes y con una foto de Ichigo y Rukia abajo.

Orihime y Renji toman por su cuenta uno de los papeles sorprendidos, incluso había leído el título varias veces y comprobaban la foto si en verdad eran los Ichigo y Rukia que conocían. Oyeron la voz de Kaede gritando el anuncio y lanzando más papeles con ayuda de sus compañeras de "trabajo".

-Sorpréndanse amigos, la pareja ha terminado.

-Hey. – Kaede se voltea y se pilla a Ichigo con su ceño fruncido y manos en el bolsillo. – Se puede saber… ¡¿Qué significa esto?

-Estoy avisando de tu rompimiento con Rukia, ¿O querías que la gente siguiera pensando que salen para que nadie te la robe?

-Me importa muy poco lo que la gente diga, ¿Por qué tienes que estar ventilando mi vida sin autorización?

-Porque la cosa es fastidiarte. – Explica como lo más obvio del mundo. – Además, tengo la autorización de Kuchiki-san. Ella me dio la noticia y me dio la libertad de publicarla, así que quéjate con ella.

Orihime, quien estaba escuchando la conversación a escondidas, le llamo la atención lo que descubrió, era algo raro, Rukia no era el tipo de persona que ventila su vida privada, ¿Acaso no se sentía capaz de contarlo a alguien y se sentiría mejor si lo hiciese otra persona? Muy raro. Vio nuevamente aquella disputa, pero específicamente, a Ichigo, preguntándose lo que sentía por haber terminado con Rukia después de que se veían felices juntos (a su modo). Si hubiera algo que podría hacer por él…

* * *

Los estudiantes salían de la escuela alegres de que el día acabase y podrían volver a casa. Entre la multitud estaba Orihime con la cabeza gacha y con su mente en otro mundo, aún seguía pensando en el rompimiento de sus amigos y no lograba descifrar aún el motivo, había pensado en infidelidad pero ninguno de los dos eran capaces a eso. También había pensado que podría ser que ya no había amor, aunque no lo podía creer, ella vio con sus propios ojos lo mucho que se amaban.

Alza su cabeza al tener un extraño presentimiento y se sorprende al ver a Rukia frente a ella y a mitad de los portones abiertos. Instintivamente ve el suelo sin comprender el por qué lo hacía, pero sentía vergüenza de verla a la cara, tal vez porque presentía que ella estaba triste o porque muy en el fondo, se había alegrado por la ruptura y se sentía miserable por esos pensamientos tan egoístas.

-Hola Inoue. – Para empeorar su malestar de ser mala amiga, Rukia le sonreía amablemente sin saber los pensamientos oscuros que poseía. – Lamento haber sido tan fría contigo hoy día, no andaba de humor para andar en grupo.

-E-Entiendo Kuchiki-san. – Le aseguraba nerviosa y moviendo su mano libre. – Estabas muy mal por tu rompimiento con Ichigo, es normal.

-Eh… sí. – Orihime vio como sus palabras causaron que la pelinegra mirase hacía otro lado, y sintiéndose culpable, se tapa la boca avergonzada de haber metido la pata. Rukia noto su expresión y decidió cambiar el tema, sintiéndose culpable también. – Quisiera ir a comer helados… ¿Me acompañas?

Orihime se la queda viendo unos momentos y acepta regalándole una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambas comienzan a caminar hacía la heladería, el ambiente estaba más calmado y menos tenso, incluso estaban riendo como en los viejos tiempos, antes de la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia o la mentirilla blanca de Renji y Orihime. Pensando en Renji, Orihime exclama asombro y busca entre sus cosas su celular.

-¿Ocurre algo Inoue?

-Eh… bueno, tengo que decirle a Ri-kun que voy a llegar tarde para cenar. – Tecleando para enviar el mensaje.

-¿Él esta en tu casa? – Rukia lucía un poco sorprendida, el tarado nunca le dijo nada.

-Sí, le dejo que prepare la cena y el almuerzo ya que es un gran cocinero… y según me dijo, donde Urahara-san se muere de hambre. – Agrego con una expresión de meditación. – Ri-kun es un gran cocinero… bueno, eso de seguro lo sabes Rukia-chan.

-La verdad es que he oído de mi hermano sus habilidades culinarias… pero por una razón, el infeliz no me deja probar su comida. – Se queja cruzándose de brazos.

Orihime soltó una risa nerviosa, pero por dentro se sentía bien, su amiga estaba recuperando su carácter de siempre, ya no se sentía mal por su asunto con Ichigo y aunque se moría por saber la razón del quiebre, estaba feliz de que su amiga este dando vuelva la página sin complicaciones.

Llegaron a su destino, pidieron sus helados a un vendedor de cabello corto y castaño, piel morena y ojos negros, quien les aseguro que se encargaría de sus pedidos inmediatamente y dando las gracias, las chicas se dirigen a una mesa para esperar. El helado estuvo listo en diez minutos y no tardaron en comenzar a comer, aunque lo hacían en silencio, tal vez para pensar en que tema era apropiado soltar.

-Ichigo fue quien termino la relación. – Soltó Rukia de golpe, llamando la atención de Orihime, quien miraba como la pelinegra tenía sus ojos clavados en el helado. – Él lo termino y, aunque no lo creas, no me sentí tan devastada como las chicas de los mangas shojo o de las novelas.

-¿Eh? – Orihime se preguntaba del por qué su confianza para contarle algo tan delicado.

-Idiota, confió amor con amistad. Y yo… - Se interrumpe a propósito y come de su helado mientras se mantenía pensante.

-Tú… Kuchiki-san, ¿No te sentiste mal por eso?

-No… cuando le oí decir que debíamos terminar, no sentí dolor. – Confiesa llevando una mano a su pecho y cierra sus ojos. – Lo que sentí fue un alivio y ahí lo comprendí… yo también soy idiota porque también confundí mis sentimientos.

Nuevamente Orihime se sentía terrible porque se sintió aliviada y contenta al oírla decir que ellos no sentían nada al final, que todo fue una confusión, en verdad que era lo peor, una pésima amiga. A Rukia no le paso por alto su repentino cambio de actitud y sospechando lo que podía ser, se preocupa y trata de arreglarlo.

-No tienes que sentirte así, ánimo… la única amiga idiota soy yo.

-Pero Kuchiki-san, yo…

-Nada de contradecirme, siempre supe que sentías algo por Ichigo y mi actitud no tiene perdón, no debía salir con él sabiendo lo mal que te sentirías, incluso le dije al idiota que te lo dijera porque no tenía el valor de verte a la cara. Cuando estabas triste, no tuve el valor de hacer algo, me quede como una tonta, ignorándote y actuando como si no supiera lo que te pasaba. Soy lo peor Inoue.

Orihime no dijo nada, cada palabra que salía de esos labios causaba que algo cálido invadiera su pecho y el peso acumulado en todo ese tiempo en que sus amigos salieron, iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima estaba deslizándose por su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió la mano de Rukia limpiarle el rostro con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Perdóname Inoue.

-No hay nada que perdonar Kuchiki-san, todos cometen errores en su vida.

Con una sonrisa, su amistad vuelve a crecer y cerraron ese capitulo para siempre.

Al terminar de comer, pagaron y salieron de la heladería oyendo el agradecimiento del encargado. Caminaban juntas en el atardecer antes de tomar diferentes caminos y no verse hasta otro día.

-Deberías aprovechar y declararte. – Soltó Rukia de golpe, ocasionando que Orihime se sonrojase y soltase un grito por los nervios. – ¿A que viene esa cara? – Le regaña.

-P-Pero yo… con Ri-kun…

-Ah, yo ya se que ustedes estaban fingiendo… lo descubrí esta mañana cuando hablaban con Arisawa. Y como siempre, Ichigo es el único tarado lento que no se da cuenta.

-N-No deberías decir eso de Kurosaki-kun. – Nerviosa ante el gesto de molestia de su amiga por lo imbécil que era Ichigo.

-Como sea, haz lo que te digo y declárate.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ustedes acaban de terminar y… no sería correcto.

-Confía en mí, serás feliz cuando lo hagas. Yo, en cambio, tendré que esperar varios años.

* * *

Orihime llego a su departamento justo a tiempo, la mesa ya estaba decorada con los platos y Renji estaba apagando el horno para sacar el pescado que había cocinado. Se saludan y la peli-naranja deja sus cosas en su habitación, pero en el momento que escuchaba la voz de Renji de que todo estaba listo, pensó en Rukia y en sus últimas palabras. Se reúne con el muchacho para comer y él capto de inmediato su humor.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hime-chan?

-Ri-kun… creo que deberías decirle a Rukia tus sentimientos. – Soltó al fin y deteniendo la trayectoria de sus palillos, que sujetaban un pedazo de carne, hacia sus labios.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además, acaba de terminar con Ichigo.

-Confía en mí. – Le pide al momento que le regala una sonrisa. – Declárate en el baile.

* * *

_**¿Tendré el valor?**_

_**Y te cause mucho daño**_

_**Y es probable que me odies.**_

Era la noche del baile, había decido usar el gimnasio más grande que contaba la escuela, que incluía un escenario, en el cual se subía con ayuda de cinco escalones, se podía ver a los estudiantes vestidos con ropas elegantes, las chicas especialmente daban color con su variedad de vestidos y los chicos decoraban con sus antifaces y algunos usaban pelucas, entre ellos, Ichigo. Al pobre, por orden de Rukia, le había obligado a ponerse una peluca negra y cuando se vio en el espejo, noto que se parecía mucho a ese Kaien.

El gimnasio estaba decorado de forma excelente, el comité había hecho un gran trabajo: habían flores y globos por todos lados, había pintado las paredes con paisajes de naturaleza e incluso lograron introducir unos árboles pequeños en sus maceteros. Sobre el escenario, estaba el trono de Orihime, una silla como la de Morticia Adams. Todos comentaban de la decoración o de la impaciencia de ver que traje usaría la reina sin saber que Kaede le había arrendado el vestido ideal para que combinase con el ambiente primaveral.

Ichigo vestía un smoking blanco con sólo un botón en la chaqueta, ya que le parecía llevar mucho negro en su vida cotidiana como Shinigami, una corbata roja y una camisa azul claro, los zapatos que usaba también eran blancos y estaban bien lustrados (por petición de Yuzu para sacarle una fotografía como evidencia de que también podía vestirse así y lucir muy bien). Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz blanco que parecía al fantasma de la opera.

Renji vestía unos pantalones negros con un cinturón blanco alrededor, una camisa negra, sin corbata o algo que adorne su cuello por lo que aprovecha y libera unos botones dejando un poco de su pecho al descubierto, unos zapatos de color café oscuros y una chaqueta de saco del mismo color para que hicieran juego con una pequeña cadena de oro que colgaba en el bolsillo de adelante. Su antifaz era de color rojo.

Rukia había elegido usar un elegante vestido blanco con un corsé negro con un largo y delgado lazo rojo y guantes hasta los codos también negros, el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, iniciaba por debajo de los brazos y tenía al inicio y final del traje un pequeño genero rosado claro como adorno. Sus zapatos tenían poco tacón y eran de color rojo para combinar con el lazo.

-El lugar quedo espectacular. – Exclama Rukia orgullosa como si ella hubiese trabajado en ello y por eso los chicos la miraban con mala cara.

-Esta enana. – Murmuraron lanzando un suspiro.

No tardo en subir Kaede al escenario con un sencillo vestido negro que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y estaba moldeado a su cuero, por eso varios hombres tenían sus ojos clavados en ella. Toma el micrófono y con una sonrisa, hablo:

-Buenas noches compañeros de la secundaria Karakura. Es todo un honor para mí presentarles a nuestra reina del año 2010 (Escribí este fic el año pasado, así que a pesar que estamos en año nuevo, se conserva XD): Inoue Orihime-san.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de tener un infarto allí mismo al ver a una especie de diosa salir de las cortinas, y no era el único, varios chicos le iban a hacer compañía en el hospital. La Reina usaba un vestido rojo con un escote en forma de corazón, caía por atrás hasta los tobillos y por adelante estaba corto, lo suficiente para mostrar el contorno de sus piernas bien formadas que invitaban a ser tocadas para comprobar que tan suaves eran y se mantenía al cuerpo con una tira que rodeaba su hombro derecho. Usaba unos zapatos del mismo color. Se había recogido el cabello en un tomate con varios mechones sueltos, algunos acariciaban sus hombros desnudos y sus dos orquídeas estaban en el lado izquierdo.

Orihime estaba avergonzada de sentir tantas miradas posadas en ella, por eso miraba constantemente el suelo y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que no podía mover su mano para saludar, así que inclina su cabeza levemente.

-Ahora, los hombres solteros deben colocarse en fila para que nuestra reina elija al afortunado que será su compañero de baile.

Orihime trago saliva inconscientemente, ese momento era el que más temía. Con tantas caras ocultas, le era difícil reconocer a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué esperas? – Rukia apoya sus manos en la espalda de Ichigo y lo va empujando. – Ve a formarte.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer esta tontería?

-No hagas preguntas y sólo ve. – Y de un empujón, logra que Ichigo se tambalee mientras caminaba. – Me lo agradecerás.

-Maldita enana. – Gruño rendido y con un largo suspiro, se pone entre la multitud de hombres, asegurando que no duraría mucho porque de seguro no saldría elegido.

-Bueno, yo voy también. – Dijo Renji con una sonrisa. No dio ni tres pasos cuando Rukia lo toma del brazo para jalarlo hacía ella. – ¿Qué haces Rukia?

-Tú no vas a ningún lado idiota, te quedas conmigo. – Le ordeno.

Renji no pudo evitar sonrojarse que tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado.

Orihime se bajo del escenario con su corazón latiendo más rápido por los nervios, camino hacía los hombres solteros que estaban en línea recta y protegidos por sus mascaras. Ella los miraba con cuidado mientras avanzada en la misma línea que ellos formaban, buscando algo en sus ojos que le dijera "Baila con él", pero ninguno lo convencía hasta que se pillo unos ojos marrones que la dejo sin aliento.

Detiene sus pasos y se lo quedo contemplando, esos ojos eran tan iguales a los de Ichigo, pero no podía ser él porque este que estaba frente a ella era pelinegro y su Ichigo era de cabello naranja. Entonces, ¿Por qué los sentía como si fueran la misma persona? Incluso su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como si Kurosaki estuviese ahí.

Lentamente levanta su mano derecha, sorprendiendo al muchacho porque no se esperaba ser elegido. Él ve como la reina estaba nerviosa y no duraba mucho tiempo con el cruce de miradas porque de inmediato agachaba la cabeza por la vergüenza, bueno… así era ella. Sus ojos ahora observa esa mano extendida, esperando ser aceptada.

-¿Bailarías este vals conmigo? – Le preguntó Orihime al fin.


	4. Si hay final feliz

Bueno, queriendo terminar con otro ichihime de una buena vez XDD aqui tienen el ultimo capitulo de esta mini historia de cuatro capis. (Otro ichihime de mi lista listo, ya llevo tres sin contar shot XD no, perdon, cuatro y me faltan...muchos mas XDD). Bien, ahora debo escribir un poco de hime angel y a ver si escribo un shot por SV.

Agradezco a todos por su pasciencia y tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review

Bleach es de Tite Kubo...menos el personaje Kaede, ella es una invencion mia XD

**Capitulo 4: Si hay final feliz.**

Se miraban sin parpadear, sólo estaban ellos y ningún otro ser humano en su pequeño mundo, olvidaron que estaban acompañados y que estaban en un baile, sólo eran ellos y eso les gustaba. Orihime ya estaba comenzando a creer que no sería aceptada, pero esa mano deseada finalmente la toco y abre sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras una descarga invadía su columna, eso sólo le pasaba cuando era tocada (de forma intencional) por Ichigo. No hay duda, en verdad que era él y que usaba una peluca.

-Claro que lo haré, Su Majestad. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa leve, era sonrisa era tan diferente, expresaba un poco de ternura y mucha burla por aquel apodo. Orihime se sonrojó y podía jurar que su corazón dio un par de giros como si fuese una pelota.

Caminan hacía el centro de la pista ante la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes mientras los muchachos pensaban que el seleccionado era todo un afortunado. La música no tarda en sonar y el cuerpo de Orihime volvió a vibrar cuando la otra mano de Ichigo se apodero con delicadeza de su cintura, estaba nerviosa y podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Estaba temiendo tropezar o pisarle los pies, eso si sería vergonzoso.

Le llamo mucho la atención que Ichigo supiese bailar vals, se veía muy relajado y él era el que mandaba en la danza con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, de seguro la gente se sorprendería que el "brabucón de la escuela" tuviese aquel talento. Sonrió de una forma tan angelical, típico en ella y eso maravillo a su acompañante.

-Eres Kurosaki-kun, ¿no es así? – Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, logrando sorprender al muchacho mucho más.

-Eres increíble Inoue. – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Orihime le respondió con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber tenido la intuición correcta, pero más que nada por estar bailando con él, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, aún cuando seguía teniendo hormigueos y escalofríos por esa mano grande posada en su cintura. No necesitaban hablar, se podían comunicar perfectamente con el lenguaje visual mientras sus pies se movían casi por si solos, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otros, transmitiendo tantos sentimientos que no podían expresar a palabras, tenían la urgencia de rebelar su amor escondido y huir si fuese necesario para estar juntos.

Todo aquel mundo perfecto se rompe en miles de pedazos cuando la música acabo y los espectadores aplaudieron, era la hora de volver a la realidad y esconder su corazón del engaño y el dolor. Orihime se separa dos pasos de Ichigo y hace una reverencia en respeto, como se hacía en los años medievales antes y después de cada baile, especialmente si estabas ante un noble o el mismo Rey, para Orihime, Ichigo era un Rey dispuesto a dar su último aliento para proteger a todos con su armadura negra.

-Muchas gracias por este baile Kurosaki-kun. – Agradeció con una sonrisa, se estaba dando la media vuelta y retirarse a la soledad cuando una presión en su brazo la detiene. Se voltea y no puede creer que Ichigo le haya impedido avanzar.

-Te… te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría bailar otra pieza conmigo?

Los ojos de Orihime quedaron en blanco, no se podía creer que él la estaba invitando a bailar, incluso su mente rebobinaba una y otra vez como un casete la pregunta por si había escuchado mal, pero no, él en verdad quería otro baile con ella. Su felicidad se reflejo en una gran sonrisa llena de calidez y asiente con la cabeza sin borrarla y le rogaba a su mente no perder cada detalle, que quería recordarlo por siempre.

-Sí, me encantaría.

Todo el peso se le fue de encima, sus hombros, todo su cuerpo había quedado ligero después de oír aquella afirmación, su miedo al rechazo se había esfumado y aliviado, toma nuevamente su mano y cintura para guiarla por la pista.

Ahora no estaban solos en la danza, otras parejas se unieron a la siguiente canción. Muchos colores se movían de un lado a otro. El estar rodeado de una masa de colores y personas con antifaces, le ayudo a Ichigo en llevarse a Orihime al jardín sin dejar de moverse aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y no le molesto si con eso podía estar a solas con él. Libres de tantos pares de ojos o de comentarios que los incomodarían, caminaron hacía lo más profundo para no ser descubiertos y deciden sentarse sobre el suelo sin importarles terminar con las ropas sucias.

-Me has salvado de nuevo, Kurosaki-kun. – LE agradeció contemplando como él se estaba quitando la peluca y lo dejaba por ahí.

-Sí, supuse que no te gustaría seguir allá adentro con todos mirándote. – Tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado al ver como le sonreía, se veía tan hermosa que casi se ruboriza. – Si hubieses sabido que era yo, de seguro no me habrías elegido a mí.

-Pero te elegí sabiendo que eras tú.

Los ojos se Ichigo se abrieron por la sorpresa y Orihime tuvo que ocultar su rostro sonrojado al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo algo comprometedor, sus manos jugaban entre ellos y miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo.

-Bueno… desde que te vi a los ojos, supe… supe que eras tú. – Sin despegar la vista del suelo o se desmayaría ahí mismo.

-En verdad… en verdad que eres muy observadora. – La elogio avergonzado, llevando una mano tras su cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero él las ocultaba muy bien.

_Sólo cuando se trata de ti._ Pensó la muchacha, sintiéndose incapaz de confesarlo con su voz, después de todo, ya había hablado demasiado.

Había mucho silencio entre ellos, un silencio vergonzoso e incómodo, ninguno se atrevía a decirle algo al otro. Orihime giro su rostro en dirección en donde estaba el gimnasio de la escuela, recordando que tenía que subirse a un escenario y cantar, algo que no quería hacer, no quería volver a sentir millones de miradas sobre ella, la intimidaba.

-Si no quieres ir, está bien, nos podemos quedar aquí hasta que se acabe el baile. – Le dijo Ichigo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

-¿Y si viene alguien?

-Nos escondemos… aunque esa no es mi especialidad. – Admitió, su naturaleza era enfrentar el problema directamente con patadas y puños, no esconderse como un cobarde… parece que Ishida tenía razón al decirle que era un delincuente y todo culpa de su padre que no lo educo muy bien.

Orihime le regala una sonrisa en agradecimiento y volvió el silencio, peor no incómodo, sino confortable y muy acogedor, mirando las estrellas aprovechando que no había luz fuerte que los ocultase. La ojigris se armo de valor para poder observar a Ichigo, se veía apuesto con ese traje, con sus ojos brillando gracias a la ayuda de las estrellas y con ese rebelde cabello naranja que se moría por tocar. Miro en sentido contrario avergonzada de tales pensamientos y trago fuerte.

-K-Ku-… Kurosaki-kun. – Le llamo en un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Inoue?

-¿Por qué… por qué terminaste con Rukia-chan?

Ichigo se la quedo mirando varios minutos después de oír aquella pregunta, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse a esa mujer sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ni siquiera entiendo como empezó. – Confesó al momento que mira el suelo. – Lo que trato de decir es que no se cómo pensé que me gustaba, es una enana, una odiosa y le gusta golpearme cuando le digo la verdad… especialmente de su mierda de dibujos.

Orihime no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar todos esos momentos, especialmente cuando Rukia se le acercaba muy emocionada con un dibujo nuevo (que como siempre, involucraba un Chappy) hasta que Ichigo le arruina toda la felicidad comentando lo pésima dibujante que es.

-Rukia es una gran amiga. Creo que me sentía más cómodo con ella por tratarla como a un chico que lo he confundido todo. – Pasa una mano detrás de su cabeza para rascarse la nuca y seguir revoloteando su cabello. – Es difícil expresarse… o entender lo que te sucede.

-Dímelo a mí. – Murmuro Orihime con una ironía en la voz.

-Es cierto cuando dicen "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No, nada… quise decir… que me lo imagino, es decir, confesarle a Renji tus sentimientos.

Orihime miro hacía otro por unos segundos por sentirse mal nuevamente con aquella mentira que Tatsuki aseguraba que era una "mentirilla blanca" muy efectiva. Lo vuelve a ver a los ojos y algo en él llamo su atención.

-Si es sólo eso… ¿Por qué estas tenso? ¿Algo te deprime, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente ante lo habilidosa que era esa mujer para descubrir con sólo verlo lo que le ocurría, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír. Orihime contemplaba esa sonrisa maravillada, parecía un embrujo que la dejaba bajo su merced. Traga saliva, tenía que ir de frente y decirle la verdad, no quería mentirle más.

-Kurosaki-kun, la verdad es que yo no estoy enamorada de Renji-kun.

-¿Cómo que no lo estas? – Ichigo no pudo ocultar el asombro y dentro de él estaba creciendo la emoción.

-No, lo que anuncio Kaede-san fue un malentendido, nosotros sólo estábamos hablando, ella lo retorció. Quisimos aclararlo, pero… pero Tatsuki-chan no nos dejo. Dijo: Lo _mejor es que lo mantengan hasta el baile, que eso ayudaría a que "ciertos idiotas" se avispen pronto_. – Repitiendo textualmente lo que su amiga le había dicho.

_¡Tatsuki!_ Ichigo estaba muy cabreado con su amiga de la infancia y deseaba clavarle su puño en la cara.

* * *

Volviendo a la fiesta, en una mesa se podía ver a Renji y a Rukia comiendo lo que se habían servido (el pelirrojo por tres personas) molestos, especialmente Rukia con Renji por haberle hecho creer que andaba con Inoue. El teniente había tratado de justificarse, pero la pelinegra no le dejaba porque no quería oír, estaba molesta de que él le haya causado tanto daño, le dolía verlo con Orihime, le dolía verlo con cualquier mujer.

Era un pensamiento egoísta.

Lo era porque él tenía su vida y ella estuvo saliendo con Ichigo.

Pero aún así, le molesta y no lo podía evitar.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a tratarme como si yo fuese la maldita mierda de la historia?

-Lo eres. – Se cruza de brazos. – Estaba en verdad molesta de que me andes ocultando cosas, pedazo de idiota.

-Óyeme, es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiera y salgo con quien quiera, sea cierto o no. Y tú haces lo tuyo también, ¿O acaso me viste echando chispas con lo tuyo con Ichigo?

-Eso es totalmente diferente. Además, tú no puedes andar saliendo con otras chicas así no más, aún si es una relación de mentira.

-¿Desde cuando? – Le preguntó de forma inquisidora y alzando una ceja, ¿Desde cuando era tan mandona? Bueno, ella es mandona, pero tenía un cierto límite.

-Desde ahora mismo que yo te lo prohíbo. Me pone enferma que salgas con otras chicas. – Cruzándose de brazos.

Renji quedo atónico ante tal confesión, no se podía creer que Rukia, la enana del mal, su amiga de la infancia, la hermana consentida de su capitán, le este hablando de esa forma tan… ¿Posesiva?

-¿Estás celosa?

-No estoy celosa. – Le dijo con las mejillas rojas y aumentando la furia que sentía.

-Claro que lo estás, ¿Quién iba a pensar que esta enana estaba celosa? Bueno, con lo genial que soy, me imagino. – Se elogió con orgullo y golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho. La ira en Rukia aumentaba.

Porque para sus ojos, él era así, pero ni muerta iba a admitirlo.

-¡¿Quién va a sentir celos de ti? – Lo señala con el dedo de forma acusadora, queriendo escapar de la realidad de sus emociones. – ¡No eres más que un mandril!

-Rukia. – El pelirrojo reflejo una seriedad de forma tan repentina que el cuerpo de la pequeña Kuchiki se congeló por unos segundos y su dedo estaba temblando, esa seriedad lograba que sus ojos oscuros se viesen resistentes que sus defensas bajaban.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Bajando su brazo y mirando hacía otro lado tratando de seguir mostrando un semblante de molestia, pero se sentía como una niña regañada. En verdad odiaba que él la hiciera sentir de aquella forma.

-Me gustas desde que éramos pequeños. – Fue su confesión amorosa. Fue tan directa, indiferente y sin una pizca de romance que Rukia alzo una ceja.

¿Qué no podía ser un poco más romántico? Al parecer no, y debía admitir que era su culpa desde el momento que acepto ser del clan Kuchiki, aún cuando él parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, ella se aparto eternamente de él por la diferencia social, sólo podía saber de él a través de rumores y comentarios de sus colegas Shinigamis. Y ahora, su etapa de la vida como novia de Ichigo, si él en verdad estuvo atraído hacía ella por tantos años, entonces le fue devastador verla con otro hombre. Ella era una idiota, no se lo merecía.

-Discúlpame Renji, en verdad que soy tonta. – Le respondió mirando hacía otro lado, tenía miedo de verlo a la cara.

-Lo de tonta, ya lo sabemos todo. – Bromeaba disfrutando la cara llena de furia por parte de Rukia, debía admitir que le gustaba hacer enojar a esa demonio. – Pero que seas tonta es una parte de lo que me gusta de ti.

Y Rukia no pudo evitar el color carmín en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe. Su pecho subía y bajaba y se estaba quedando sin aire con esa mirada de Renji llena de determinación, lo observaba acercarse a ella poco a poco y no puso resistencia, ella también se iba acercando cerrando los ojos lentamente. Terminaron la distancia con el anhelado beso.

* * *

-Lo siento.

Después de que Orihime haya confesado todo, no habían cruzado más palabras. Pasaron mucho rato en silencio mirando cualquier cosa hasta que Ichigo soltó de golpe tal disculpa, llamando la atención de la princesa.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Lo lamento mucho, no tengo perdón con lo que te hecho, se que mi relación con Rukia te ha hecho daño, pero soy tan idiota, tarado, lento e imbécil que no me daba cuenta de lo que te pasaba… o lo que yo quería en realidad.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – Bien, debía confesar que se sentía ridícula respondiéndole sólo con repetir su nombre, pero estaba tan asombrada con su confesión inesperada que no sabía que más decir. De nuevo su cuerpo estaba temblando de nervios. Podía hasta jurar que Ichigo estaba un poco más cerca de ella que antes.

-Te amo, no a Rukia, sino a ti… siempre lo he hecho y por idiota, no me había dado cuenta. – Se declaro clavando sus ojos marrones en los grises de su compañera de salón.

La mente de Orihime quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir o que hacer, por lo que su cuerpo se movía a voluntad propia, temblando levemente y con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, tratando de soltar alguna palabra, pero ni un fonema quería salir. No podía creerse aún que Ichigo le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, le estaba entregando su corazón en una bandeja de plata,

¿Lo aceptaría?

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta y eso alarmo al Shinigami Sustituto.

-I-I-… ¿Inoue? Lo siento, yo…

Orihime lo interrumpió atreviéndose a tocarle los labios suavemente con sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Su sonrisa cálida, mezclada con sus lágrimas, llamaba la atención del muchacho.

-Yo también… yo también te amo Kurosaki-kun, desde el momento que abriste la puerta de tu casa el día que mi hermano sufrió aquel accidente.

No esperaron ni un minuto más, ya habían esperado mucho tiempo, apenas terminaron aquella confesión de amor, terminaron la distancia que los separaba con un beso mientras los brazos de Orihime rodeaban su cuello y los de él se apoderaban de su cintura, tocando su espalda con sus manos para hacer el beso más profundo.

Al principio fue dulce y con cada segundo que avanzaba, el beso iba subiendo de nivel, sus cuerpos se aferraban al del otro para no separarse, sus bocas se partieron para hacerlo más apasionados y sus lenguas se conocieron. Ichigo saboreaba cada momento, aquel beso era MIL veces que los que obtuvo con Rukia, era demasiado dulce ese sabor, como también adictivo como una droga, todo en ella era embriagante y había sido un total estúpido por no darse cuenta antes quien era la verdadera dueña de él. El peinado de Orihime, que se había tardado tres horas para que quedase bien, se estaba arruinando por culpa de aquellas manos grandes y cálidas que querían conocer la suave textura de aquellas hebras naranjas y no le importo, que se vaya a la basura el tiempo que perdió, aquel momento era más valioso que unas miserables tres horas.

Se separan por falta de aire, sus respiraciones golpeaban el rostro de su acompañante, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentían sus gargantas secas por la sed, por la necesidad de seguir hidratándose y no necesario los ruegos ya que volvieron a besarse con más pasión.

-Te amo. – Le susurró suavemente en la oreja para luego morderle el lóbulo, disfrutando del pequeño temblor de Orihime, como el dulce gemido que salieron de sus labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes de Karakura sostenían una hoja de papel y hablaban con un amigo sobre lo que estaba escrito. Los cuatro protagonistas miraban una fotografía gigante que mostraban dos escenas, pero con una misma acción: Beso.

En el lado derecho de la fotografía se podía ver a Ichigo y a Orihime besándose en el jardín y en el izquierdo, a Renji y a Rukia también besándose.

Sobre la fotografía estaba escrito: _**EL VERDADERO FINAL FELIZ. LAS PAREJAS ESTÁN TAL COMO DEBIERON ESTAR**_.

Rukia miraba la noticia indiferente y de brazos cruzados. Renji se estaba frotando la barbilla mientras se preguntaba como Kaede se conseguía las noticias. Orihime no parecía molesta para nada, alumbraba con su sonrisa de siempre y tenía sujetada una de las manos de Ichigo con la suya. Ichigo estaba molesto, preguntándose por qué la mujer no se metía en sus propios asuntos que debía andar ventilando su vida privada.

-Esta es la mejor noticia que he hecho. – Como si fuese un hechizo pensar en ella, la periodista Kaede se apareció por detrás y mirando su obra de arte con orgullo. – ¿A que no soy fabulosa?

-Buenos días Kaede-san. – Saludo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Orihime-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun y Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Por qué diablos tienes que publicar esto? – Ichigo la miraba molesto mientras señalaba la fotografía. – ¿Crees que me gusta que ventiles mi vida privada?

-Pero tuve un trato con Arisawa. – Confeso indiferente y se cruza de brazos. – Yo la ayudaba a que ustedes terminasen juntos y a cambio, yo lo publicaría y nadie me diría nada. Así que si quieres quejarte con alguien, hazlo con ella.

Ichigo lanzo una maldición a Tatsuki y se dirige al salón para buscarla.

-¿Qué es lo que le viste, Inoue-san? – Le preguntó con la vita fija en ella.

-Yo me hago la misma pregunta. – Apoyó Renji de brazos cruzados.

Orihime no respondió, sólo sonrió mientras miraba a su novio alejarse. Se despidió de Kaede y se fue corriendo para alcanzarlo antes de que él y su amiga armasen un combate que destruya media escuela. Mientras corría, se podía ver una pulsera plateada que brillaba en su muñeca derecha.

**Fin.**


End file.
